


Odd One Out

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raymond adjusts to life after Angel Grove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd One Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenRiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRiley/gifts).



There were a few things about college that were different. First, he was no longer the only Jewish kid around, so it meant that he was saved from absolutely humiliating displays where he had to educate everyone about Hannukah, only for the Machine Empire to make everyone magically intolerant. Second, it meant that this was the real world, where intolerance couldn’t be solved by a little kid singing horribly off-key about tolerance and acceptance. And third, it meant that now he was the resident expert on the Power Rangers, so instead he got to spend all of his time telling everyone what it was like to live in a town where monsters attacked on a semi-regular basis.

The fact that he had _chosen_ to go to a school with a large Jewish population so that he could avoid having to explain the same things over and over didn’t appear to cross anyone’s mind. Instead, it was finding different people sitting with him at lunch every day so that they could ask what you were supposed to do if a monster attacked (hide in the youth center), or to ask if he had ever fought a putty (no, because he had learned pretty quickly the spots in town to avoid), or if he had ever met the Power Rangers (he had been unanimously voted president of the computer club immediately after telling that story.)

He didn’t tell them about the other times he had met the Rangers, though. Of how he had tutored two of them, and how considering what little they knew about the internet and computers, it was amazing that their alien technology functioned as well as it did. Of course, they had only started asking him for help _after_ the town genius had mysteriously moved away. But that wasn’t something that his new classmates needed to know.

Instead, he just did the same thing he had done in Angel Grove - smile, and tell the same stories over again. Go over the same facts. Wish that just once, he could be in a place where he could be part of the majority, and not be forever an outsider.


End file.
